Can true love conquer all
by kaya17tj
Summary: AU Naley: Between Season 2 and 3. What happens when the love of your life leaves you, do you move on? Now you discover that they have been hurt? Do you help them? Will Naley have their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Can true love conquer all?

AU Naley: Between Season 2 and 3. What happens when the love of your life leaves you, do you move on? Now you discover that they have been hurt? Do you help them? Will Naley have their happy ending?

Note: This is my first fanfic so be nice, please. I own nothing of OTH, I wish I could own me some Nathan Scott. Yum.

Just wanted to start that in my fic, Haley's tour will be 5 months long instead of 3 like the show. There might be some other changes too, I'm not sure yet.

One month into the tour:

Haley -

Haley is tired and exhausted of being away from her husband and friends. Finally realizing that this is not the life that she wanted, she decides to leave. She goes to say goodbye to Chris and to thank him for this opportunity.

"Chris?" She walks into his dressing room. _Oh he's on the phone, well I'll just wait_, she thought.

"No Dan, I haven't been able to do that yet. Yes I know, I need to keep her away from Nathan." She overhears.

_What Dan and Nathan? What is he going on about? OMG, I've been played. Chris hasn't been helping me, he's been working for Dan and I fell for it. _

Chris turns around to find Haley in his room. _Great, I wonder how much she heard...Oh no, she looks pissed_. "Haley" He went to grab her hand, "its not what you think."

"Its not what I think? No Chris, you don't know what I think. I'm out of here. Ass, Nathan was right about you." Haley turns to walk away.

_Shit! I can't let her leave now. _Without thinking, Chris grabs his guitar case and hits Haley's head. She falls to the floor but first hitting the corner of the table, hard.

What will Chris do now? Is Haley ok?

Nathan –

In the dark, the boy finishes off another 12 pack of cheap beer. _How could she love me and leave me_, he thought. _Its because she doesn't really love you. How could she? You're a screw up. _But no she changed me, I'm a better person because of her. As he mentally fights with himself, he doesn't realize that he had a guest.

"Nathan! Hey Nate!" Lucas called out, as he look around the apartment. It was a mess. Oh Haley is going love this when she comes back, she is coming back right. Lucas thinks to himself.

"Lucas, what are you doing here? Got bored at living with daddy Dan, did ya?" Nathan spat.

"Nate, its not what you think ok? But I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about High Flyers. I know you didn't want to go because of Haley but now that she's on tour. You could go and when you get back, her tour will be done." Lucas stated.

Nathan signed, "I don't have High Flyers, remember? I turned it down. I turned it down for nothing. She left anyway."

"She's going to come back. She loves you. And about High Flyers, I called the camp and lied, said I was you and told them I wanted to go. So what do you think Nate, go and make something of yourself, make Haley proud. Its gonna be better than what you are doing to yourself now." Lucas said.

Glaring at Lucas, Nathan replies "Ok, I'll think about it."

Ring, Ring

_What the hell, no one calls the home phone anymore, _Nathan thought. He goes to pick up and get the dial tone. _That was weird._

Ring, Ring

Lucas takes out his phone, out of area. "Hello Haley?"

Nathan looks over at Lucas.

"Is is Lucas Scott?"

"Yes, who is this and why do you have Haley's phone?"

"This is Joey, I'm the tour manager that Haley's on. I need you to get a hold of Nathan for me and meet me at Raleigh Region. Haley's been in an accident. As an incentive for Nathan, tell him that she was going to come home to him because she wanted her marriage more than the music. Bye"

"Lucas, what's going on?" Nathan asked.

Lucas starts moving to the door, "Nate, we gonna go. Haley's been in an accident."

Please review: What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. It will pick up. And I'm new so be patient with me.

Haley –

Joey, Michelle and Jessica came rushing into the Chris' dressing after hearing a crash. They found Chris back to them, kneeling down over Haley. After that angle, it look like he was trying to kiss her. Joey ran over to Chris and pulled him off of Haley.

Joey asked, "What the hell man! What do you do to Haley?"

"Nothing, she fell. You know how Haley is such a klutz." Chris stated with a nervous look.

The girls looked after Haley. She has huge gush on her forehead. While Michelle was feeling for a pulse, Jessica was moving the hair from wound, she felt a large bump in the back her Haley's head.

"Guys, now is not the time." Michelle screamed. "We need to get her to the hospital. Her pulse is extremely weak, and she hasn't stop bleeding."

"We'll need the police too. Chris, why does she have a bump in the back of the head as well as gush in front if she just simply fell?" Jessica yelled.

Taking control of the situation, Joey punched Chris knocking him out. "Good, that will keep him out of our way until the police come. Michelle, call 911. Jess go clear off a path and meet the EMTs out front. I'll call her husband, hopefully he will answer." Everyone did what they were told.

Joey called Haley's house number from her phone. It rang twice, then he hung up remember that Haley stated that Nathan hasn't been answering when she called. So he decided to call Lucas.

Nathan –

The boys rushed out of the apartment to see the girl they both love. Lucas took charge and ran for his car. There was no way Nathan was able to drive. He did sober up quite a lot since hearing of his wife's accident but would be too distracted with worry.

Once on the road, Nathan wanted answers. "Who was that on the phone? What happened to Haley? Tell me Luke"

Lucas took a deep breath and turned to see the worry in his brother eyes, "That was Joey, Haley's tour manager. He didn't said how she got into an accident just that we have to get to Raleigh Region. He also said that Haley was going to come home tonight. She told him that she love you more than the music. She was going to come home Nate, to you."

The rest of the ride was in silent. Both boys prayed for good news.

What's going to happen to Haley? Chris?


	3. Chapter 3

Side note:

Deb and Keith never slept together. Dan did have a heart attack, Lucas actually found him. Deb still reacted the same way as the show when Naley reveal they were married.

Lucas's love triangle did happen. He's slowly figuring out who he loves. He lives with Dan because Dan begged to have a relationship with him after his heart attack.

Keith convinced Karen to date him. Karen will be going back to Italy for 3 months in the summer for another cooking school. While she is gone, Keith will keep an eye on the café and Luke. No Jules.

Brooke went with her parents to CA. Don't worry, she'll be back.

Peyton will have no mommy issues.

Chris and Haley did kiss, but Haley slapped him after it happened. She tried to tell Nathan but he didn't let her explain.

Have no clue how long it would take to get from Tree Hill to Raleigh…so making it up…

---------------

Back to the story--

What everyone is thinking while they are waiting:

Lucas – Haley, You got to make it. Nathan is shit without you. I still don't understand how you got High Flyers to change their minds after Nate turn down the camp. I guess I understand why you did what you did, hopefully Nate will too… You were coming home.

Nathan – She was going to come back home to me after everything… I should have had more faith in her but that kiss. F-ing Chris. I hate that guy.

Joey – Stupid Chris. I know he's obsessed with Haley but to actually hurt her to have his way with her is sick. I hope HJ is going to be ok, she's a good kid. 16 and married, crazy. Hopefully her family will be here soon, stupid doctors won't say anything.

Jessica – I can't believe Chris. Dumbass. Haley is so in love with her husband that its not even funny. He needs to be here.

Michelle – Poor Haley, just when you was getting ready to go home. You have to be ok.

Chris – _Always and Forever?_ I wonder what that means. Its probably something stupid that has to do with Nathan. You always were thinking about that selfish jock. Damn, Dan is not going be happy to get me out of jail…he will, right? Hmm.. Shit. When Nate finds out, I'm died.

----

_I hope I don't get stopped for speeding. Actually I'll probably won't stop if that was the case, they would just have to follow me to the hospital. Ahh, finally. _The boys reached Raleigh Region in record time. Normal trip would have been close to an hour, they made it in 25. Coming to the valet, Nathan took off to the front doors and Lucas threw the keys at the valet attending.

"Haley James, where is she?" Nate screamed at the front desk as Lucas was coming in.

The small group looked at the boys. They recognized the dark hair man immediately. They rushed over to the boys.

"Whose here for Haley James Scott? We need consent to operate."

Everyone looked up.


	4. Chapter 4

Not really medically inclined…so bare with me.

---

"I'm her husband" Nathan stated as we all stared at the doctor.

"OK, I am Dr. Pierce and I'm going to need consent for surgery. She's got a pretty bad cut on the forehead but we are more concern about the blow she received to the back of the head. She is internally bleeding and swelling has occurred. We need to reduce the pressure before any brain damage can occur. Mister Scott, follow the nurse and she can answer your questions for you. I'm going to get the OR prepped." The doctor quickly left and Nathan followed the nurse out.

"You must be Lucas. The best friend right?" Joey spoke up a few minutes.

"Yeah, who are you guys and what happen to Haley?" Lucas asked.

Michelle stepped forward, "Why don't we wait for Nathan, he's going to be asking the same questions."

They all nodded.

"I think I'll get us coffee. It might be a long night. Joey, I think you have some calls to make about the tour right?" Michelle hinted.

"Yeah, I'll just come with you then" Joey stated.

---

Joey and Michelle started walking towards the hospital café.

Joey – "ok what was that about?"

Michelle – "Well, you are the tour manager. Might want to inform some people about Haley leaving and such. Maybe we can stay for a few days just make sure, she will be ok. And about Chris, we need to talk to the police."

Joey – "Right. OK I'll make the calls. You go get the coffee and we meet back."

They went their separate ways.

---

Lucas paced back and forth. His mind went to Haley and he wonder if he should be making some calls. _Mom and Keith would want to know. Maybe they have her parent's numbers too. God, what would I say…what's taking Nathan so long? I want, no need some answers now._

Jessica sat back and silently watched the blond boy pace. She could see the worry in his face. After a few minutes, she decided to speak, "Haley's a great girl. She talks a lot. Actually more like rambles, about her husband and her best friend mostly. That's you, right? The reason why she tutored Nathan?"

Stopped mid pace, Lucas has forgotten that he wasn't alone in the room. "Hm, what? O yeah, I'm Lucas. Yes she tutored Nathan for me."

"I'm Jessica. I'm part of the Wreckers, Michelle is the other. We love having Haley with us. She's really great." Jessica smiled.

Lucas took a seat near her. He wanted to see if Haley really love being on tour. "Can I ask you something?" Seeing, her nod. "What was Hales like on tour? Did she like it? Hate it? Regret anything?"

Jessica thought carefully of her answer, "Well, I think most days she like it. But there would be days that she was a little down but when she was around the crew she would put on a fake smile. I didn't really see the sadness until a week into the tour when I found her crying. We got close after that and she told me about her life and Nathan."

At this point, Nathan came back into the room and took a seat off to the side.

"Nate, this is Jessica. She's part of the wreckers." Lucas announced.

"And I'm Michelle, the other part of the duo. And this is Joey, our tour manager." Michelle stated as she and Joey came into the room with coffee.

Joey went to hand off the coffees to Nathan and Lucas.

Seeing as everyone was back in the room, Lucas asked "What the hell happen to Haley?"


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing as everyone was back in the room, Lucas asked "What the hell happen to Haley?"

Joey, Jessica and Michelle all looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Can someone speak the hell up and tell me what happen to my wife?" Nathan spat, standing up and started pacing.

Michelle decided to start from the beginning. "Well, we had a show tonight and we had Haley play during our intermission instead of singing before or after Chris. She really hated singing with or being around him in general."

Nathan scoffed at this and muttered right, that's why she left me for him. Lucas heard this and yelled "Nathan shut up, you know she didn't leave you for Chris. She went after her dream of being a singer, a dream that you encouraged. Now sit down and shut up!"

Nathan glared at Lucas but sat down.

"So like Michelle was saying, we had Haley sing during out intermission. And she blew the crowd away with her songs. I think it was the best show that she's done since being on tour. She got some many encore requests that when we ended our show, we asked her to do one more song." Jessica paused and looked at Nathan. "She sang an a capella of Dangerously in Love and she dedicated it to the blue eyed boy that was the love of her life. After she left the stage, she come to us and said she was leaving the tour. Her marriage was more important."

"I told Haley that the company was extremely excited about her and wanted her to cut an album. Do you know what she said?" Without pausing for an answer, Joey continued, "She said, 'the music will be there but my inspiration might not and without my husband, I have no real music.' So if you think she left you Nathan for anything other than music than you are dead wrong…um, anyways. Last I saw of her was when she was going to say goodbye to the girls."

"Jess and I knew that she was going to leave. So we helped her pack and said our goodbyes to her. She was going to thank Chris and then leave. After about 10 minutes later, we all heard a loud crash in Chris' room and we went to see what happen," Michelle stated.

The three tour members looked at each other then at the boys. Seeing that the girls were having a difficult time, Joey spoke up. "Ah, when we went in, Chris had his back to us kneeling in front of Haley. It looked like he was trying to kiss her so I pulled him off of her and the girls checked on Haley. Then I punched him and called you guys."

How does Nathan think? What's going to happen to Chris? And will Haley be ok?


	6. Chapter 6

Chris –

"So Mr. Keller, why don't you tell us what happen to Ms. Haley James-Scott? You can start from the beginning." Detective Williams asked. He sat alongside of his partner Detective Micheals who was writing.

"I'm not saying anything until I talk to Nathan and Lucas Scott." Said Chris. At this point, he had spent the last 12 hours in a prison cell. He tried calling Dan but was hung up on when he told Dan, he was in jail. He should have never gotten into a deal with Dan Scott. Because now he had hurt someone he cared about and maybe loved. He didn't know what to make of this mess that has become his life. All he ever wanted was to be a singer and he would do anything to get it. But he should have said no to the devil known as Dan Scott.

"And who is Nathan and Lucas Scott and why do you want to talk to them?" Williams asked.

"They are Haley's family. You can get the number from Joey Dawson, that's the tour manager. I'll tell you everything after I talk to them first." And with that Chris, put his head down.

Williams and Micheals looked at each other and back at Chris. They took him back to the holding cell and went to make some calls.

---

Hospital –

The group was silent after revealing/listening to what happen to Haley. All of their thoughts were on the lovable singer and their time with her.

Five hours have passed now. Three hours since they were sitting in silence waiting for word from Haley's doctor.

Joey started chuckling. "You guys are basketball players, right? That must come in handy when dealing with HJ." Joey stated with amused smile on his face.

Nathan gave him a hard look, "What's that supposing to mean?"

"Oh nothing bad. Just, you have to have good reflexes with Haley around. She's such a klutz." They all started to laugh.

Jessica started up, "Remember when she tripped up the stairs? That was so funny. Then she did it again during the show in Georgetown. She totally laughed it off and played off on it. The audience ate it up."

"How about the time, she was doing that weird dance? (think of Haley dancing with Jamie to In The Ayer, season 6x1). I didn't think she would listen to rap or hip hop but whatever. She slipped and almost fell off the stage but Chris caught her." Michelle said with a smile, then frown thinking about Chris.

Nathan signed loudly and Lucas took it upon himself to say what he was thinking. "Can we not talk about Chris? He's the reason she's here."

"She listened to rap and hip hop because of me." Nathan said with a small smile. "When we first got married, she freaked out when she was alphabetizing our cds. We didn't have doubles."

"Sounds like Haley." Lucas replied.

"What's the story with 50 cents' 21 questions? She totally yelled at Chris when it came on the radio. Opps, sorry." Jessica asked, with a small smile.

Nathan smiled at the memory.

Flashback

One month into their marriage…

"Nate, sing for me." Haley said looking up at him, while lying in bed.

"Ah, no. You are the singer in this relationship, Hales."

"Come on Nate, just sing something, anything. Please for me." She pouted.

"We don't listen to the same music, Hales." He whined, avoiding looking at her. He knew he would eventually give in.

"I don't care what it is. Just sing for me, please." She said, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But don't complain when it's bad." With that, he got up and put in a cd.

50 cent – 21 questions (.com/50_Cent:21_Questions)

[50 Cent]  
New York City!  
You are now rapping...with 50 Cent  
You gotta love it...  
I just wanna chill and twist a la  
Catch suns in my 7-45  
You drive me crazy shorty I  
Need to see you and feel you next to me  
I provide everything you need and I  
Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry  
Got some questions that I got to ask and I  
Hope you can come up with the answers babe

[Nate Dogg]  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...

Nathan looked over at her lying in bed, waiting for him to sing. He took a deep breath and started singing.

_[50 Cent]  
If I fell off tomorrow would you still love me?  
If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me?  
If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,  
Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?  
If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like  
some of my friends?  
If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?  
If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?  
I'd get out and peel a nigga cap and chill and drive  
I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside  
If I ain't rap 'cause I flipped burgers at Burger King  
would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me?  
In the bed if I used my tongue would you like that?  
If I wrote you a love letter would you write back?  
Now we can have a lil' drink you know a nightcap  
And we could go do what you like, I know you like that_

Haley smiled at him and starting singing the chorus.

[Nate Dogg]  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...It's easy to love me now (Woo!)  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl... 

Nathan sings again.

_[50 Cent]  
Now would you leave me if you're father found out I was thuggin'?  
Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving?  
Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?  
Are you my soulmate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing  
Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?  
I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans  
If I was down would you say things to make me smile?  
I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how  
If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see?  
And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me  
Would you believe me? Or up and leave me?  
How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?  
We're only humans girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take  
I love you like a fat kid loves cake  
You know my style I say anything to make you smile_

[Nate Dogg]  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...

Could you love me in a Bentley?  
Could you love me on a bus?  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us  
Could you love me in a Bentley?  
Could you love me on a bus?  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us

He stopped the cd and went back to bed next to her.

She leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. "I would you know, be by your side if you were hurt. And I don't care if you are working at burger king, at the garage with Keith or the NBA just as long as I'm the one you come home to."

End of flashback.

"I sang that song to her during the first months of our marriage." Nathan smiled fondly.

Lucas laughed, "You sing?"

"It wasn't anything great but she wanted it and I can't deny the puppy eyes." Nathan replied.

Silence fell onto the room once more.

45 minutes later… Haley's doctor came out. "Mr. Scott" Everyone looked up to see the tired eyed doctor.

"What happen?" "She is ok?" "How did she do?" They all asked.

The doctor looked at Nathan. "You can say it in front of them. They are like family too." He stated.

"Well laceration on her forehead was an easy fix. She has about 20 stitches for that. Luckily it was near the hairline so scarring will be minimal. The blow to the back of the head was where we must concern. As I told you before, that was the bleeding and swelling occurred. We were able to go in and stop the bleeding but she became unstable on the table. I'm sorry to say she's in coma."

Nathan and Lucas too shocked to say anything. The tour members were also stunned.

Lucas quickly snapped back, "What? Coma? When will she wake up? Can we see her?"

"Mr. Scott, There was no guarantees in medicine. I can't say when or even if she will wake up. Yes you can see her, only one at a time for now. I encourage you all to talk to her. Give her something to come back." After that, the doctor quickly left.

What do you think will happen now? Please review, I would love some feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later…

Haley (dream/coma state)

"Haleybub, you know you have go. You can't stay here. It's not your time yet." Beautifully older woman stated.

"I know. But… its nice being here with you grandma. Its complicated, too complicated at time back there. I don't know what to expect from Nathan, from our marriage. He said that..(deep breath) that if I walked away, we were done… How do we fix things from that?" Haley asked.

"Honey, all you can do is try. You know that boy loves you. He's just afraid." The older woman takes her hand and guides her to the door.

"I'm scared too, grandma. I just don't know what do about it anymore." She says quietly.

"Have faith. You might not remember any of this. But try and follow your heart. Those who are meant to be, will be. That blue eyed boy loves you more than anything, Haleybub." And with that, the older woman opens the door and gently pushes her out.

She felt a push and a feeling of falling… falling into darkness.

Nathan

Nathan sighs softly as he gently rubs the hand of the petite blond haired beauty lying in bed. He thinks of all that has changed in the past year, hell the last six months, while he waits for his wife who may or may not hate him to wake up. It had been a hard two weeks. First: discovering that your wife, who left you to go on tour, was going to come back to you then having her in a serious accident, thus causing her to be in coma. Then finding out that your brother lied and got you back into High Flyer, but really it had been your wife that call and pleaded for your case. That one, he still didn't understand. Finally, getting to meet up with the person who has caused you and your love anguish and then learning that it has been a sick game of your fathers doing.

Flashback

_Coma. His Haley was in a coma. _Suddenly jumping up from his seat, he raced after the doctor.

"Doctor. Doctor, please wait. Will she be ok?" Nathan pleaded with the good doctor.

"As I said Nathan, give her something to come back to. Her body has been through a lot and this is her body's way of recovering. Remind her what she's coming back to. I can see how much you and your friends love her. Sometimes, thats more healing than medicine. She's in room 423." The doctor patted his arm as he walked away.

_423, 423, how do I get to 423…_Look up, he saw a sign for the chapel. _Maybe I'll go say to pray before seeing her. Lord knows I'm going to be begging for her forgiveness._

He didn't know how long he was there for until he heard the door open and Lucas coming in.

"What's wrong? Is it Haley?" He asked, standing up.

Lucas ignored his question and said "We have to go to the police station. Keller wants to talk to us. Anyways, I thought you were with Haley."

Letting out a sigh, "No, I couldn't. I, um… I needed some strength or encourage before seeing her. It wasn't good the last time I saw her or talk to her Luke. I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't come out of this."

"She will, have faith. Um, we uh, got to see what Keller wants. Joey, Michelle, and Jessica are taking turns saying goodbye to Hales. They have to leave in the morning."

The two men walked out of the chapel, out of the hospital and out to the car heading towards answers.

End of flashback.

"Hey, I didn't take either one of you for Christian music fans." The blond man said walking into his best friend's room.

"huh?" Nathan turned towards the door. "Oh, its Peyton. Its fitting, you know."

Both men nodded, listening to the calm music of Jackson Water's Center of Attention.

_But I'll take my time if you want to_

_And I'll give you whatever you need_

_And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you_

_Give in to you_

_I will wait a lifetime_

_And I would wait for you_

_(x2)_

_But I'll take my time if you want to_

_And I'll give you what ever you need_

_And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you_

_Give in to you_

Lucas thought back to when Nathan had called Peyton requesting her to makes CDs for Haley.

Flashback

"Nate, maybe Keller's right. Haley is connected to music so maybe music will bring her back to us." Lucas said while walking out of the station with Nathan.

"Damnit, I just hate him, so much. But you're right. It's a good idea, anything to get her back to me. She just needs to." With that, Nathan takes out his phone to call Peyton. Lucas starts the car and listen to the conversation.

"Hey Peyt, could you make me some cds?"

"Cds? Um, yeah I guess. Why?"

"Just some music that Haley likes and stuff that says, "I love you and come back to me" music. I don't know you are the music master."

"Why should I and why would you crawl back to her? She left, she LEFT Nathan! Have you forgotten?"

"Damnit, I know Peyton! Just… Make the cds ok? And include some hip-hop and maybe rap. But only stuff you think she would like."

"OK, whatever. Anything else?"

"Ya, um… have 50 cent 21 question, Beyonce Dangerous in Love, Iyaz Solo and umm…I think the song is called Elsewhere but I don't know who it's by. Make sure to include that and anything you have of Haley's. That's it. Thanks."

Click.

_Um, Peyton's response was kinda strange…Maybe I should call Brooke and ask her to make some cds too._

"Hope she can make them soon. I wish I came up with the idea instead of Keller." Nathan said, snapping Lucas out of his thoughts. They rode silently to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Nathan stopped short and turn. "Um, I know you want to see Hales but…"

"Its fine Nate. I want to call mom and Keith anyways. Maybe get a hold of her family." The brother shared a short hug and went their separate ways.

End of flashback.

Lucas pulled up a chair and was sitting on the other side of Haley, holding her other hand.

"Hi." A soft voice was heard.

Both men's head snapped up. The small girl motion over to some water. Nathan got up and pours some in a cup for her; bring it to her lips as she look strangely between both men.

The next words broke Nathan's heart.

"What is he doing here, Luke?"

We'll see Brooke and Peyton in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is he doing here, Luke?"

With those words, Nathan's world came crashing down. _She doesn't want you here…..Oh God, this is worse than her being out on tour. At least than, I knew she still love me because her daily phone calls…which I normally ignored. I'm such as ass. I should have listened to her. I shouldn't have given her the ultimatum. I need to get out of here. _He quickly ran out of the room.

"Nate!" Lucas yelled after him. He sighed and slowly turned to take Haley's hand, lean forward to kiss her forehead. "Hales, I'm going to get the doctor. Will you be ok for a few minutes?"

Her big brown eyes stared blankly back at him. She slowly nodded, wanting some answers herself.

She came running in as she could in four inch heels. She would have been there earlier but she was on a stupid family cruise out in the middle of the ocean with no cell reception. When she had gotten on land of the living, she immediately turn on her cell expecting calls from her best friend. But it wasn't her best friend's voice that stopped her dead in her track. It was her cheating ex bf, explaining that her best friend was in a freak accident and now was in the hospital. He had explained what he could and updated her on the girl's progress. She quickly dash up to her room in sunny Cali and packed few mementos, hoping it would help. She called the airlines and was on her to Tree Hill. That was twelve hours ago.

She made it to the elevator and was nearly run over. "Nate! Whoa! How is she?" She asked. From the look on his face, it made her wonder what was going on, if something worse had happened.

He was shaken out of his haze when he heard his name, turned to see who he nearly knocked over and was surprised to see who it was. "I gotta get some air." He stuttered.

"How is she?" She asked again.

"She's awake." And with that, he ran out of the hospital.

He was pacing back and forth in front of her door. It was about twenty minutes since the doctor went in. He was getting impatient and part of him wanted to go find Nathan. He had taken the first five minutes to call his mom and Keith, left a voice mail for her parents, and called Peyton. He would have called Brooke but she hadn't been answering her cell, he figured that he could call her when he knew more.

"LUCAS"

He stopped mid pace and turned to see her, running full speed to him. Brooke.

"How is she, Luke? Nate had said that she was awake but then ran out to get air? What are you doing out here? Why aren't you with her?" She said in one quick breath.

"The doctor is in there with her, have been for the past twenty minutes."

"So how is she?"

"I don't know. The first thing she said was 'What is he doing here, Luke?' and Nathan bolted. So I don't know." He sighed, looking at her. He could see that she was extremely worried but she was still beautiful.

"I think you should find Nathan. I'll wait here for the doctor to finish then go in to see her. Go find Nathan, he's going to want to know what is going on."

"Ok, we'll be back. I'll get him back here. Thanks Brooke. I'm glad you're here. I'm sure Hales will be happy to see you." He squeezed her hand and walked away.

When she got the call from Lucas saying that Haley was awake, she was confused on how she felt. She didn't know what was going on with her but it didn't matter her friends needed her and she was going to be there for them.

He didn't make it far from the hospital entrance, sitting on the bench in the small garden. It was far enough away to not be in the way and close enough to see how went in and out of the hospital. He couldn't believe she was awake. His Haley was awake. It had his heart soar then her sweet voice cut him deep. She didn't want him there, not that he blame her. If the situation had been reversed, he wouldn't want to see her either he guessed. But that didn't help the hurt at all. He thought of their relationship and how quickly things changed in the last couple of months. If he could change things he would have. He would have listened. He would have followed her. He would have answered the phone. He wouldn't have lost of her.

He closed his eyes and different memories flashed before him. Their bench. Their first kiss. Their first fight. Their first time making up. Their first 'I love yous'. He quickly opened his eyes, he couldn't let this be the end of them. He just couldn't. He would do anything to get her back. To get her to smile at him like she used to. To get her love back. He was going to fight for their love, even if he had to fight her to do it. He vowed to himself. _I'm going to get you back Haley. Always and Forever._

He stood up and made his way back to the entrance.

"Hey I was just going to look for you."

"No need, I'm here."

"Hey, how are you guys?" Both boys turned to see who the voice belong to.

Peyton went to hug Nathan as Lucas looked suspiciously at her.

"She's awake. I'm going to get her back Peyton." Nathan said and turned to the elevator, waiting to have it take him to the love of his life.

Peyton's smile faltered for a quick moment then the smile returned. Nathan had not noticed but Lucas did. He was more suspicious of her now; he would have to talk to Brooke.

The doctor had taken another five minutes with Haley, so Brooke slowly made her way into the room. She noticed the small girl lying on her side staring out the window. "Hales" She softly called out.

Haley turned her head to the sound. When she saw her best friend standing here, she let out a sob. Brooke quickly rushed up to the small girl and hugged her fiercely, gently rubbing her back. She kissed her forehead and whispered that everything was going to be ok and that she was here for her.

After about ten minutes, Brooke slowly let her go. She needed Haley to talk to her. She made a quick inspection of her friend's body, looking for bruises or other injuries. "Hales, I need you to talk to me. I'm here for you." She squeezed her hand.

Haley took a deep breath and sent Brooke a small smile. "I came back because I found out I was pregnant."

A loud gasp from the doorway was heard. The two girls turned to see Lucas, Peyton and Nathan at the door.

Nathan stared at Haley as Haley stared at him. He opened his mouth and asked, "Is it mine?"


	9. Chapter 9

"**Is it mine?"**

I might not be the brightest bulb in the world but I know that was the wrong thing to say.

Flashback

"Is it mine?"

The look of totally disbelief washed over her face as well as Brooke's. The next thing I know is I'm on the receiving end of Brooke's bitching tirade and the biggest slap across the face. It actually echoed and damn, did it hurt.

Brooke looks to Lucas and stated, "I want him out of here. He doesn't belong here if he's going to be stupid." Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Brooke, he has the right to ask. Haley left. We never thought that she would ever do that. There might be other things that she's hiding." Peyton stated, moving closer to Nathan. Nathan continued to look at Haley.

Haley was in a state of shock. How could her husband think that she cheated? How could one of her closest friend think that of her?

Softly spoken, Haley asked for Brooke. Brooke quickly turned to her friend and hugged her, vowing that she will make everything right again as smaller girl sobbed. Lucas was ushering out Nathan and Peyton.

End of flashback

That was two days again. Two days since he had seen or spoken to his wife.

After being ushered out, Lucas asked Peyton to leave. He then turned to face me and punched me in the face. We got into it out in the hall. It was pretty bad. It got worse when Brooke came out of Haley's room and asked security to take me out. I then punched the wall next to where the guard was standing and landed on jail for next 48 hrs. Fun…

If I had to be honest, I'm glad I went to jail. I don't know what I was thinking about I asked Haley if the baby she was carrying was mine. I know it was. It was just me being an idiot..really need to work on thinking before speaking, foot in mouth isn't really working out of me.

I also got the chance to beat the crap out of Chris Keller. Now that was fun. The guards were lenient because they know about the case and being Dan Scott's son, guess the name did mean something.

Now I'm waiting for my mom to pay my fine and get me out so I can see Haley.

"Haley, you need to talk to me or to Brooke. Just tell us what's going on. What was that procedure you had done?" Lucas looked at his best friend, hoping that she would open up to him. It had been two days post Nathan and all she had been doing is staring out the window.

"Luke" He turned to the voice.

"We need to decide what's going to happen." She said.

"Brooke, what do you mean?"

"Haley" Brooke nodded her head to the girl, "she's going to be release tomorrow and then what? Where is she going to stay? We need to help her out. She's not going to be staying with Nathan. Is he out yet?"

"I think today, Deb is going to get him. He was caught fighting Keller so there's a thousand dollar fine as well as the fine for fix the wall he punched in." Lucas stated, Brooke nodded. They both looked over to Haley who was still staring out. Her silence was scaring them.

"Where's Dan been?"

"I don't know. Deb doesn't know either."

"So Nate's on speaking terms with her?"

"Yeah. When we found out that Keller was being paid by Dan, Nathan wanted to know if Deb knew about it. She denied knowing anything. She admitted that she was wrong about Haley, about their marriage and had wanted them apart. She had told Dan about Haley singing and Chris the first night she sang at Tric. I guess Dan found Chris and they made a deal. Dan was going to get Chris on tour and it was Chris' job to get Haley on tour with him and keep her away from Nathan, by any means necessary. Dan wanted Chris to sleep with Haley because he knew if Nathan found out that she had cheated, he would never take her back. Anyways back to Deb, she said that in the past month she saw Nathan, she knew that he loved Haley more than anything so she going to except it if she wanted to be in Nathan's life. When she found out about the accident, she kicked Dan out, helped Nathan by adding Haley to their insurance, get Haley moved to Tree Hill hospital and Keller to jail here where he will be tried for assaulting Haley."

"Wow. Tree Hill sure has drama." They smiled at that.

"Luke." They both looked at Haley.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want Nathan here. I'll talk to him when I get out tomorrow. Can I stay with you for a little bit? Do you think Karen would mind?" Haley asked softly.

Brooke squeezed her hand in support and said, "We'll be roommates, tutorgirl."

"Hales, you know my mom thinks of you as a daughter. She would love to have you, you know that." Lucas added.

"Yeah. Could you call Nathan now? I don't want him coming to the hospital and causing another scene."

"Sure, buddy. Be right back."

Luke's and Nathan's phone conversation

"Hello"

"Nate, don't come by the hospital. Haley doesn't want to see you."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, don't come. She's being release tomorrow and she said that she'll talk to you then. Don't come by."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No. Just let her come to you."

"Tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her ok Luke. Tell her I love her and our baby."

"I will. Remember, be patient – she'll come to you." Click.

The next day…

_When i saw your face  
It was like a space  
In my heart was filled  
It's like i knew  
From the very start  
That you were every other part of me_

It's like I have loved you since  
From the moment when  
Since time began  
You fill my heart

"Sorry. You probably don't want to listen to sappy love songs" Brooke turned off the radio. Her and Haley were going to Lucas'. Lucas was getting the room ready for the two girls.

"Its ok. I like Jason Walker. It's a good song, You fill my heart." Haley gave her a small smile and turn back to the window.

Brooke turns the radio back on.

Haley places her hand on her flat stomach. _I'm so sorry…I love you sweet child. I miss you…_


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter will be a little confusing because it's going to skip from scene to scene and I might not tell you who is talking in that scene….I hope you like.

**NH**

"Hey boss man, I found your next talent. She's going to be great. I've seen her in action."

"When can I meet her?"

"Well she's going through something right now but I can get her working in about a month. But I have some videos and songs from her."

"Ok, lets see it."

**NH**

"High Flyers. Mandi speaking, how can I help you?"

"This is Dan Scott. I want to speak to Eric Bailey."

"May I ask what about Mr. Scott?"

"My son Nathan Scott. Eric Bailey, please."

"Just one second, please hold."

Pause…

"Eric Bailey here. Hello Dan."

"Eric, I want you to personally invite for Nathan to High Flyer. He might change his mind if he is personally asked by the general manager."

"Dan. Nathan is already coming. He's scheduled to be here next week."

"What? How? When did this happened?"

"Hrm, Let me get his file. OK. A Miss Haley James Scott signed him back up about a month and half ago."

**NH**

"I found you a singer for your duet. You start recording in one month."

"Ok. Where?"

"Tree Hill."

**NH**

"He loves her. Its going to be harder than ever now."

"I'm paying you to get the job done. You said you could do it so DO IT! And find a way to get to Florida. Nathan will be going to High Flyers after all. I guess Haley James is not as stupid as I thought."

**NH**

"Junk, Junk, Bill, Bill, Junk. Blue Cross Insurance open immediately." _Hm, what is this? _Opening the letter.

"Oh Haley…"

Runs out of the door.

**NH**

"Hey."

"Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in a while. I just thought I would come by and say hi. Is that a crime?"

"No, Peyton. Of course not but you can't be here."

"Why not? Because of Haley and Brooke? I thought we were friends, Lucas."

Lucas sighs and moves from the counter. "We are. But you can't be here. What you did to Haley was harsh and she didn't deserve it."

"Luke, I was just speaking the truth. She left and didn't do anything to fix things"

"You know that's not true. She talked to me and Brooke all the time she was away. She called Nathan everyday. It was him that didn't take her calls, ignoring her, just being his assy self."

"That doesn't matter Luke! She still left him. She's married, its not just about her anymore."

"Peyton." Signed, "this is why you can't be here. You can't bad talk about my best friend and think that's ok with me. Its not. She was your friend too you know. And she went for her dream. She shouldn't be faulted for that and you don't know everything." Walking to the door and opening it for her, "I like for you to leave and don't come back until you have an open mind."

**NH**

"I know this is hard for you to think about but you need to move on from it. Ok? You can do this. I have so much faith in you."

"I…I just don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can go back there."

"You can. You're one of the strongest person I know. You got one month before he gets there. You can do HJ."

**NH**

Knock knock

"Deb? What are you doing here?"

"Brooke, I was wondering if Haley is in."

"Hm, come in. I think she's napping. Let me go see." The two women walk in. Brooke leads them to the kitchen. "Have a seat. If you want something to drink, help yourself. Ok?" Deb nods and sits as Brooke walk to the bedroom.

Knock knock "Tutorgirl? Are you awake?" She opens to the door to an empty room. "Hales, where did you go?"

**NH**

"Hi"

"Hales" He pulls her to him, "I love you, I love you, I'm so sorry baby. I love you. Please forgive me. How are you and the baby?" He finally notices that she's not hugging him back. "Hales?"

"Nathan. I want you to go to High Flyers. I want you to leave."

"What? No Hales. I want to be here for you and the baby. I'm sorry. I know its mine baby. I know you would never cheat on me."

"There's no baby, not anymore."

"Hales?"

"I miscarried. Hm, anyways I want you to go. I need you to go."

"No, we need to work on us. I'm sorry Hales, I'm sorry for our loss."

"Nathan. You didn't want the baby. Don't lie and say you did. Anyways I need some time away from you and I think you do too. When you come back, we'll decide what we should do about our marriage."

"What do you mean what we should do about our marriage?"

**NH**

"Brooke, can we talk?"

"Sure. What do you need Luke?"

"I think we should try again."

**NH**

"Hey. I just want to come and say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What's going on Nate?"

"I'm going to High Flyers next week."

"Ok so why are you saying good bye now?"

"I'm going to spend some time with my uncle Cooper before going to Florida. Haley needs some time away from me and I will do anything for her."

"Take me with you."

"I can't do that Peyton. I need you to look after Haley for me."

**NH**

"Haley"

"Deb"

The older woman hugs the younger girl. "I'm sorry. For everything Haley."

"Why? Why now?"

"I know now how much Nathan love you and needs you. And I know if I want to be a part of his life, that's means excepting you and if I had to choose a wife for Nathan it would be you. Anyways, I wanted you to know that you can come talk to me."

"About what Deb?"

"I know about the procedure."

"Oh"

"Did Nathan tell you that I had an affair when he was younger?"

"Yeah. That's why he decided to live with Dan."

"Well he didn't know that I was pregnant from that affair. I was about four months pregnant when I miscarried." Pause "I had to have a D&C like you so you can talk to me. I know what you are going through."

**NH**

The raven hair boy with piercing blue eyes walked up to the red door. He was about the knock when he heard voices…

"Brooke. Don't be offended but how did you get so close to Hales?"

"Remember Nathan's party that Haley threw?" Seeing him nod, she continued. "Well the next day she come and apologize for not inviting me and kinda bitched at me for breaking his table. Anyways, we started to talk and spend more time together. She's the only person that knows about our pregnancy scare."

"Wow. I'm glad she was there for you. And I'm glad you stayed close when she went on tour."

"Did you know she come to see me before she left to go on tour?"

"No"

"Yeah, she just wanted to come by to say that eventho she was leaving, she was still going to be there for me."

"What did you say?"

"Well I asked about Nathan and what was going to happen. She said that she was doing this for herself and for Nathan. She told me about High Flyers. You know that girl is too smart sometimes. She wanted him to go and if she was on tour, he could go."

"Wow, she had it all planned out"

The raven haired boy left after that.

**NH**

"I'm sorry Hales."

"You don't get to call me Hales! Not anymore! I hate you!"

"I'm sorry Haley. I know you don't believe me but I am sorry."

"I hope you're happy. You destroyed me and my child. Did you know that?"

"Again I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll pleaded guilty if you would do something for me. Work on your music, let it heal you. You are too good to give up. I'm sorry I tainted that for you."

"You are guilty Chris! You and Dan!"

**NH**

"You look like you can use a friend. I'm Julian"

**NH**

"I thought I might find you here."

"Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to High Flyers."

"Good, I want you to."

"Also I wanted to let you know that I'm not giving up on us. We're meant to be and I'm going to prove it to you. I'm the guy for you." He leans over and kisses her cheek. "I'll see you later Hales."


	11. Chapter 11

One month later…

_Haley -_

It's been a month since the day at the docks. It seems so long ago without Nathan here but at the same time, it felt like yesterday. I guess I could say that he's kept his word, trying to prove to me that we are meant to be together and that he's the guy for me. He's called every day, sometimes twice a day. At first, I just let it go to voicemail but he never left a message. I found that I was quite sad over that fact. I wanted to hear his voice, wanted to hear what he had to say, wanted to know if he missed me, wanted to hear that he still loves me.

After the first week of him being gone, letters started coming in. In them, he told me about his roommate Tony. How Tony Battle called him whipped for staring at my pictures that he had in their room and how Nathan was obsessing over any of his missed calls and how disappointed when none of them were from me. He would continue to call but this time, he would leave a voicemail. Sometimes just to call and say that he missed me or that he loves me or whatever random thought was on his mind, but he would end very call and letter with 'Always and Forever, I love you. I'm the guy for you and one day you will know it too. Until then, I'll keep reminding you.'

It wasn't until he sent a package that I would pick up the phone to talk to him. Sometimes I wouldn't talk and he was ok with that. He explained why he had sent the teddy bear with his number on it that night. I think it was the first real conversation we had about the baby. He knew it was hard for me and didn't press for me to talk to him about it, instead he told me about his initial fears about being a father, about how he was afraid that he would be like Dan Scott to his son. But in all, he reminded me that he would stay with me and that he was happy about the baby. He stated that he was sad that I had miscarried but part of him was relieved, not that he didn't want the baby but because we weren't ready and that if we did have the baby, he was afraid that we would just stay together for him or her. He told me how he never wants that for us because that's what his parents had and he never wanted to be like them and also that our love was better than that. And in truth, I believe it and I do feel the same.

Talking about the baby always makes me a little depressed. It took me a while to finally talk about it with Brooke and Lucas.

Flashback

"Hales, please talk to us. I know you are sad that Nathan is gone but you can't continue like this. Think about the baby, that's my nephew you are carrying." Lucas smiled.

"Not anymore Luke. I miscarried."

"OMG, Hales. I'm so sorry." Brooke rushed over to hugged me as Lucas stand by stunned.

"How? When? Why didn't you tell us?" Brooke asked. Lucas took a seat next to me on the bed, hugging my side as Brooke keep a hold of my other side.

"**Do you remember that I had a procedure before I left the hospital?" Seeing them nod, I continued. "When I woke up and the doctor came in to examine me. He had told me that he found something abnormal in my tests. It turns out the hit on my head that I sustain caused more damage than previously thought. The doctor said that from the bleed and trauma it was too stressful for my baby to sustain normal growth. It was slowly dying and when they figure out what was going on it was too late for the baby." Paused, taking a deep breath. "The procedure I had was a D&C or Dilation and curettage. I guess normally when you miscarry, you would just pass it but there was a point where the baby is too big to pass usually around the 12 week mark. I was almost at 16 weeks." I finally broke down crying.** **Brooke and Lucas were too shock to hear what their best friend had to go through this all on her own. All they could do was hold her.** **End of flashback.**

I haven't taken up Deb's offer to talk. However, she does seem genuine when it comes to excepting me because every time she see me, she would remind me that Nathan loves me and that he's always talking about me when they talk on the phone. I can see how happy she is to have Nathan in her life.

And I must say, I'm very happy that the Nathan I love in love with is making his way back. It's just hard sometimes. Most times I want him back in my life so bad but every once in a while, I have doubts. I would wonder how he would react if he knew that Joey called me last month telling me he wanted me to record music, and to move on. I'm not sure if even he knew what I would be moving on to or moving from.

I've taken up writing in a journal but it seems that I'm writing lyrics when I read back what I've written from the days passed. I don't know if any of it will be useful as far as making music and songs that people would listen to. But its help me and I hate to say this but Chris was right when he said 'let the music heal me.' Damn him!

Since Karen is away again at culinary school, Keith has been living with us. He's been great and I know Lucas loves him like a father and most of the time, I do too. My parents have been MIA lately. It's been hard sometimes. I've wanted to talk to my mom but she's not around and Karen's gone. With Deb, well I just..I just don't trust her yet. She has been wonderful to me. She's been taking care of the café for Karen and she's doing a great job. Last week, she comes up to me, asking me what I thought about having open mic night. She thought it would be a good way to get business in during the summer nights. I had to agree. Then she asked me to sing, I told her I wasn't sure if I could.

Fast forward to now, I'm scared shitless. When Deb talked about open mic night, I never thought she meant to have it the week after. So here I am, staring at the piano, wondering if I could do it… If I could open myself up to this world again… I closed my eyes and remember the first time I sat at this piano playing for Nathan because he had asked me to live in the moment with him. And that's what he said tonight that I should live in the moment and to do it for myself because he believed I was the strongest person he knew. But I don't feel strong, not one bit. But I refuse to be a coward either so here I am…at this piano and I start to sing…

_Everybody else knows how this goes  
Everybody knows how wide and how much and how far  
Everybody's got my number now  
Maybe I can find a way out  
I've been running too long on this shift  
And I've been keeping tabs on myself  
And now I'm cutting close in on my limit  
And I think I heard somebody say  
You're never gonna be anybody else  
You're_ _never gonna see until you see yourself  
So come on come on see how it goes  
Come on come on take a deep breath  
And don't let go_

Moving on to the next song without stopping…

_Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe_

I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe

Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key

Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe  
And I shall believe

"Ok, This is my last song, it's a cover of Pat Benater's We Belong. I hope you like it."

_Many times I've tried to tell you  
Many times I've cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone_

Don't want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind

Chorus:

We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together

Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
When I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway  
Have we become a habit  
Do we distort the facts  
Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
When you say

(Chorus)

Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best  
To try and wash the palette clean  
We can't begin to know it  
How much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere  
Still you say

I gave a small smile as the audience clapped before stepping off the platform and into Lucas' and Brooke's arms.

**NH**

At the same time –

A dark haired man, hidden behind a plant and the crowd, smiled and thought _Wow, she's better than I remembered._

Another man smiled proudly.

A blue eyed boy thought _I gotta get close to her. She's really something._

**NH**

Sorry it's a little boring in the beginning but I hope you like getting Haley's POV/thoughts. What do you think about the last scene? Who do you think the three men are?

Songs used: Never gonna be – Bethany Joy Galeotti, I shall believe – Sheryl Crow, We belong – Everly's cover of Pat Benatar's song


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter has a lot of reference to chapter 10.

Nathan's POV

As I stood behind this stupid fake plant that I had my mother put in, all I could do was watch her. She had changed her hair since the last time I saw her at the docks. It's now this beautiful long curly blonde mess that made her even more angelic than she normally is. Currently she is sitting next to Lucas and Brooke, biting on those pouty lips of hers and eyeing the piano, the same way a player would eye his opponent. I don't have to guess what she's thinking, I already know. She's wondering if she could do it again, go back into the world of music, the world that made her lose our baby…and me.

When I had called her earlier in the day, I could sense that she was nervous. She told me she was scared. I think that's the most truthful thing she has told me since I've been away. It's been hard getting her to talk. It had been extremely hard walking away from her a month ago, but I knew she need it and I would do anything for her.

Looking back, I don't think I could do it again. After going to say goodbye to Peyton, I had gone to talk to Haley at Lucas' house. That's when I overheard Brooke and Lucas talking. It was amazing to hear how close Brooke and Haley had became and I'm glad that she had someone for her during the tour as well as now. That speech about Haley going for her dream and in the meantime giving me a chance at my dream, it had me fall even more in love with Haley. I knew from Lucas about High Flyer during hospital stay. Lucas finally had told me that truth that it was Haley who got him another chance at High Flyers. I finally realized how important this was to Haley, to their future.

Deciding that I would talk to Brooke and Lucas later, I walked away from the house and towards the docks. I could tell that she uncomfortable with me there. That's never happened before with us. Sadden me even more but reaffirm that we needed to be apart, she needed be apart from me. But at the same time, she needed to know that I'm not going to walk away from our marriage, from her. I told her that I would leave for High Flyers, I had prayed at that moment that she would change her mind but she didn't. Instead she told me she wanted me to. She's stubborn I give her that but so am I. So I said that I was the guy for her and kiss her cheek, ignoring the slight flinch I felt from her, and walked away. I wanted so bad to turn around and hold her but if I did, I would have never left in the first place.

After leaving the docks, I quickly packed what I needed for my week with Cooper and High Flyers along with any mementos of Haley or of our relationship. I decided to stop by my old house to see my mother and tell her the news of me leaving. I explained to her in detail what Haley did to get me back to High Flyers, the loss of our baby and how Haley needed time away from me. She unexpectedly understood and told me she was coming with me to see Cooper. I asked her to meet me over at Keith's garage. At Keith's, I had explained to him that I wanted Haley to have the car if she needed it this summer seeing as I'll be at Higher Flyers and asked him to take care of Hales for me.

It was a two day drive to Cooper's place. It was nice to see him and to get away from Tree Hill for a little bit. He took me on the track and let me have "therapy" as he called it. Later in the week, I was reintroduced to Daytona and her brother. They were my uncle's pitman's kids. I guess when we were younger we used to play with each other. Everything was great until two days before I had to leave for Florida, we spent most of the time getting to know each other again, well a little omission about getting married and being emancipated from my parents. That day Daytona decided to pull out the guitar and started singing 'F-ing where the stars go blue', honestly why that song! And if that wasn't bad enough, she started talking about the singers of the duet. It seems that she saw Haley in concert. She thought that Haley was the next greatest singer sensation as she puts it. I could have told her that. It seems like I can't get away from her memory or the cause of our separation. Mom must have talked to Coop about Haley because he pulled me away before I could throw the guitar into the fire pit.

The next day on the track was the day I realized that I had to make some changes in my life. I was just letting everything happen and not fixing anything. Of course I didn't come to this conclusion all myself. It was after 200 mph speed race around the track and nearly crashing into the wall where I could see my very short life with Haley flashed before my eyes. I didn't want a short life with her, and I knew she couldn't hold another loss in her life, even if she did kind of hate me right now. I know I freaked out my mom. She came clean about knowing about the miscarriage and how she went to try to talk to Haley. She explained to me about her own miscarriage and how she still carries it with her now. She gave me advice about giving support and time to Hales.

The first thing I did after getting to my room at High Flyers was call Haley. I actually had been calling her everything since I left, just so I could hear her voice. But this time, I decided to talk so I told her about my first day at camp, meeting the other players, my roommate Tony. And from then on, I've called to talk to her voicemail.

When I called to talk to Lucas, he hang up five times before giving me the time of day. I can't really blame him, he loves my Hales. Hell, I love Hales more than anything or anyone so I understood. Getting through to Brooke was something else, I ended up buying some expensive purse for her before she would hear me out. Now she is looking out for Hales for me, well she was doing that before but now she's informing me of her wellbeing. God I miss my wife.

Brooke turned out to be a great friend. She indirectly got Hales pick up the phone. Brooke's great idea was for me to buy some wonderful present for her but that wasn't Haley. It wasn't until I went into the giftshop/bookstore for drink, did I come across a small teddy bear wearing my number 23. It would have been something that I would have gotten for our baby. So I bought it and debated with myself whether or not to send it while pacing about the room. Tony was having a field day with me. As if he didn't think I was whipped before.

So how did I get here? Two weeks ago I suggested to my mom an open mic night. I knew the only way for Hales to heal from everything was with music. From what I heard thru Lucas and Brooke, Haley hasn't sung or hummed or played since the tour. I couldn't let what happened taint what music was to her. So later during our phone call, I started singing… _because_ _your love your love your love is my drug…_switching boy with girl of course. I encourage her to getting back to music and tonight, I told her she was the strongest person I know and she is. Hopefully she will grace all of Tree Hill with a song or two.

**NH**

Ok so that takes us up to the night of open mic. I've decided to stop the POV writing, it tend to be long and kinda boring so I've decided go back to chapters that skip around a lot…sorry if you find that confusing. Next chapter we'll found out who the other two men are at the end of Haley's performance. Later we'll discover who Julian introduces himself to and who is working with Dan…


	13. Chapter 13

There are some reference to chapter 10.

"Will you hurry up? We are late. It started an hour ago. I could have missed her!" The man yelled as he got out of the cab.

"I don't see why we had to rush. We don't start until next week. Where are we anyways?" The blue eyed blonde man asked, also getting out of the cab.

"We'll in Tree Hill and we are going to Karen's café for open mic night. I know a girl there. I think, I hope she will sing tonight." The dark haired man answered. "Now hurry your ass up and try not to make a fool out of yourself, especially in front of her."

_Who is this girl? _The blonde thought. _Maybe it's my duet partner, the reason I'm in Tree Hill._ _I hope she's nice to look at. _He smiled at that.

They entered the café as the young blonde girl was in mid song. Her back was turned to them but the dark haired man recognized her voice instantly and smiled proudly. He knew she could do it. Now he just has to convince her to record.

The blue eyed blonde man stopped beside the other man. He was mesmerized by her voice. _I gotta get close to her. She's really something. I hope she's my duet partner. Even if she's not a looker, she can definitely sing. _

**NH**

_That's my girl. Wow, she's better than I remembered. _Nathan smiled, unable to look away from Haley and the piano to notice the two men entering the café.

**NH**

_Wow, she's better than I remembered. I bet she was more amazing on tour._

He turned away from stage and looked at the girl beside him. He wished she would open up to him again, like in the beginning of their relationship before he messed them up. He shook his head. Thinking over the last month, he could count with one hand the number of real conversations they had that didn't involve the weather, Haley, Nathan or the café. He sighed, thinking back to one of the conversations.

Flashback

"Lucas, Lucas! Where are you?" Brooke screamed franticly, running into the house.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas stepped out of his room, reaching for her.

"I was at the mall and I overheard something."

"Ok, Brooke. You know you shouldn't do that." He said teasingly.

"Shut up! This is serious." Seeing him giving her the silent nod, she continued. "Anyways, this girl was talking on the phone and she was saying something like He loves her. Its going to be harder than ever now. Then the guy said something but I couldn't hear it. But its what the girl said that perked my interested. She said, 'what am I suppose to do in Florida and what the hell is High Flyers'. Then she left. I went to follow her but I lost her. That has to be about Nathan, right? What do you think?"

"What did she look like? Did you get a look at her?" He asked.

Brooke had to stop and think. All she could see was the girl's outfit, she sighed. "No I didn't really look at her. I only really remember her outfit, she had great shoes. I don't know… this is going to sound weird but she felt familiar…like I might have known or met her before. She had long dirty blonde hair. Argh!" She screamed out in frustration. "I didn't get a look at her face." She dropped her body dramatically down in the kitchen chair.

"I think, you're right. This has to do with Nathan and I think I know who is behind." He turned to look into her eyes. "I think the girl, whoever she is was talking to Dan."

End of flashback

He reminded himself that he needed to talk to Nathan about Dan. He looked around after hearing the front door and was surprised by who had just walked in. He didn't recognize the blonde guy but the other one, it was Joey, Haley's tour manager. _What is HE doing here?_

**NH**

She couldn't believe it. She did it. She sang and not just that, 3 songs. She had no clue as to how she got the courage. No she takes that back, she did. It was because Nathan, for Nathan. It was like she could feel him, hear him say that she could do this and she did.

She gave a small smile as she heard the applauds and jump into Brooke's and Lucas' arms.

Three people looked on with jealousy.

**NH**

He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he went up to the stage after Deb had asked if anyone else wanted to sing next. When he learned of open mic night, he thought that this was his chance to get her to notice him and see him as something else. He knew he had to get her attention. He didn't realize that he would be going after Haley James Scott. She had pure talent and he was praying that he didn't get boo-ed off stage.

He got on the stool with his guitar in hand, smile at the crowd. "Hi, I'm Julian. I apologize in advance. I'm not anyway near as good as the last performance by the beautiful Haley James Scott. But anyways, this is my rendition of Aqualung Strange and Beautiful. This is for a special lady that just come into my life."

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me._

I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me.

Yeah...  
Yeah...

Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes...

I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep,  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me.

I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me, yeah...

yeah...  
yeah...  
yeah...  
yeah...

As the audience listened, they couldn't help but wonder who this Julian is and who he is singing this ballad for.

Brooke couldn't believe that he was here, singing. The last time she saw him was at Tric three weeks ago when she had gone out for drinks. She had to get away from the Lucas situation and a night from Haley. Everything was closing in on her and she felt like she was suffocating. It was never her intention to get drunk and have a one-night stand with a guy she barely knew.

Flashback

She was sitting in the corner of Tric just listening to the noise around her. She welcomed the noise. It was getting too quiet at the house. Her and Lucas hadn't really talk after he told her that he wanted them to try again. And Haley, she love her and it sadden her that Haley would not open up to her. So here she was, enjoying the sounds that surrounded her when he came over.

"You look like you can use a friend. I'm Julian."

"Brooke."

End of flashback

She shook her head and sighed, disappointed in herself.

_I introduced him to Aqualung. _She smiled, then remember what else he said 'This is for a special lady that just come into my life.' _He is singing this to me? Shit! Wow, how do I feel about this? _She barely knew him, no she getting to know him better. It has been about a month since they meet outside of Karen's café after Lucas kicked her out.

Flashback

"You look like you can use a friend. I'm Julian. I'm new to this town."

She didn't say anything and continue to stare at him.

"Ok, you don't have to talk but can I have your name? And maybe you could be nice and show the new guy around town?" Julian smiled, hopefully.

"Peyton."

End of Flashback

After the first afternoon, he asked to spend more time with her. At first she was going to decline but then she remember that she didn't have any other friends other than Nathan right now. So she said ok. And they had been spending almost every day since together.

Haley looked at the man on stage. There was something about him that was familiar but she couldn't place her finger on why. She turned away from the stage and looked around the café. She spotted Peyton sitting by herself in the corner, a few classmates and locals filling up the room, then she saw him. The dark raven haired man hiding behind the fake plant that Deb had put in just this afternoon. It can't be, he's in Florida. He's suppose to be in Florida. She sighed to herself and looked to the stage. That's when she remember how she knew Julian.

Flashback

It had been a few days after Nathan had left her at the docks after kissing her on the cheek. She had been coming here after her shift at the café to just sit and think, and maybe remember the good times. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him come up to her.

"You know, you are quite beautiful when you cry but I'm betting you would be breathtaking when you smile." He said, startling her. She said nothing.

"I'm not stalking you but you come here every day since I've arrived in town, 3 days ago. Anyways, you look like you can use a friend. I'm Julian."

"Haley."

End of Flashback.

At the end of the song, she clapped for him. And her eyes followed him to see if she could see the mystery woman he was singing to. To her surprise, he looked over at her table for a few seconds then walked off. Her eyes tried to follow him but it stopped when it recognized someone else. _No, it can't be. He said he would give me a month. _She thought then realizing that her month was up. It was Joey, her former tour manager and with him another man with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. He was the man that Joey was talking about.

**NH**

Nathan stared at his wife as she and her best friends embraced. He was jealous. He wanted to be the one that she would jump to, to hold. He sighed to himself. He just had to give it time. He could see that she was cracking out of her shell again and with a little more time, she would welcome him.

He continued to watch her as the next person went up on stage. As he hears this Julian talk about his wife, his anger grew. He muttered to himself, _ass stop looking at my wife. I know she's beautiful and talented, _fist balling up. He then noticed her looking around the room and follow her gaze, he could see Peyton in the corner. He thought about going over and talking to her but he didn't want to give up his hiding spot. He loved watching his wife in her inhibited form. He gasped when he saw that she was looking in his direction and breathe a sigh of relief when she turned away.

His angry grew again when he saw that this Julian was staring at his wife's table before walking away. He looked to see where the man was walking to and made a note to himself to kick this Julian's ass when he notice two men looking at his wife's direction. _What the hell! I'm gone for a month and people are forgetting that I'm Nathan Scott and you stay away from my wife Haley! Damnit. _He looked again, _wait is that Joey? What's he doing here?_

"Hi Nathan." A female voice coming behind him.

He quickly turned around. "Taylor? What are you doing here?"

She just smiled at him.

**NH**

Peyton looked over at her former friends. She wanted to make things right with them again but just didn't know how. She didn't fully understand why she was so rude and harsh on Haley. And she didn't understand why she couldn't be friends with Brooke and Lucas without being nice to Haley. It was like they had chosen Haley over her. She could see why Lucas would. He and Haley been be best friends since forever but Brooke. Brooke was her best friend. How could Brooke choose Haley over her? She had thought they were getting over the Lucas thing but when Haley landed in the hospital, it was like she was shit again. She didn't understand what it was about Haley that made them choose her. Same goes for Nathan. He has snapped at her two weeks ago on the phone when she had started bitching about the three of them. She sighed again. She took one last look at her former friends and that's when she noticed the look of recognition on Brooke's face and a closer look at Haley's, she saw it too. She wondered, _how do they know Julian?_

She glanced around the room. She had seen the two men enter the café when Haley was singing but did not think of anything of it. Now looking around, she gasped in surprise at who she was looking at. _Is that James Morrison? Why was he here? And who is the dark haired man with him?_

**NH**

Ok so now you know who the two men are! Surprised?

I love James Morrison and his songs are so amazing that I wanted to include him.

Are you shocked at Julian knows all 3 girls? Who do you think he is singing to?

And what's up with Taylor? (Haley's sister, not a new character.)

Until next time….


End file.
